Dreams of a HalfBlood Prince
by LillyWright
Summary: Summary is as it says, dreams of a half blood prince. Don't know how else to summarise, so please just read it. Pleeeease review!


Dreams of a Half-Blood Prince

A fifteen-year-old greasy-haired boy walked down the steps leading to the potions classroom. Severus Snape was the greasy-haired boy named, who also had an abnormally large nose. His nickname was 'Snivelus'. This may sound like the story of a popular teenager, but that's one thing; Snape was definitely not. You could cal him the guinea pig of the school at that time. (But he has never been popular, has he?) Nevertheless, here we are with that fifteen-year-old greasy-haired boy still (or again, the stairs aint so long) walking down the steps leading to the potions classroom. Potions was one of his favourite subjects, as we all know so well. However, there was also another, secret, reason. This was called Lily Evans. Severus had a crush on her ever since he had met her for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. But he knew that the one he hated most also had his eyes on her. Luckily, for Severus, Lily seemed to dislike James Potter just as much as he did. Well, enough historic facts; let us now go on with the story itself.

'Snivelus is an annoying git,' hissed a passing Gryffindor.

'Stupid Snively,' jeered James Potter.

'Hey, Severus!'

'Yes, say it! Annoying, stupid, silly Snape with his fat nose! Because you know, I know it already by now!' Severus Snape replied angrily, turning around. For once, he had had enough of it. In front of him stood a girl.

'Well, it's just, you've lost your quill,' Lily Evans said quietly, turning slightly pink.

'Oh, eh sorry. Thanks,' he mumbled turning brick red.

'It's alright, see you at Potions!' she said and disappeared in the crowd.

Severus sighed. Finally was somebody talking to him, and he had to blow it again. He just hoped that the potions lesson would be better. Not that he had to worry about that, because he was already the best from his first lesson. Nevertheless, that seemed for some a good reason for some to start bullying him.

It was well in the lesson, when Severus was as only one nearly finished, when a small paper landed next to him on the table. Wondering what it could be about (probably some bully again, he thought), Severus opened it behind his cauldron.

Severus, (it read)

Please meet me today at four at the lake.

Love, Lily.

Astonished, Severus read the paper several times more. Then he squeezed himself to see if this was a dream. However, the situation remained the same. Severus was so surprised that he for the first time ruined his potion. The rest of the day, he screwed everything he did and gave anything but the right answer to every question that was asked him. After what seemed like an entire century, it was a quarter to four. He hadn't seen Lily anymore the whole day, so he hadn't had the chance to ask her anything at all.

Severus saw her standing already at the edge of the lake, staring in nothingness. He quietly approached her and remained standing silent behind her, staring over her shoulder. Lily suddenly noticed his presence and turned around, finding herself only an inch away from Severus' face. Surprised she did a step backwards.

'Severus, you scared me!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,' he said quietly, taking a few steps backwards and turning pink.

'Never mind. Shall we walk around the lake?' Lily asked.

'Alright,' Severus said still a little embarrassed.

There they walked in silence for a while around the lake (they actually walked around the lake twice, before the silence was broken). Finally, Severus had grabbed the courage together (about time) and decided he was going to ask Lily why he had to come here.

'Lily, why did you ask me to come here?'

'Because – Because there is something I'd like to tell you,' Lily replied.

Severus had worked that out so far, so he still didn't get any wiser. When he looked at her, he saw that her face had turned slightly pink once more.

'What would you like to tell me then?' he asked, his hart beating faster.

'I would just like to … I mean to say … I …' Lily unable to finish her sentence, threw all caution in the winds and kissed Severus.

Severus was as perplexed as ever and at first nearly panicked. Then he kissed her back.

'Was this what you were going to tell me?' he asked her.

'Not really, but sort of,' Lily answered grinning.

'I had prepared for everything, but not this,' Severus admitted, grinning too.

'Never mind, but before we go back to the castle, you must promise me one thing. Lets not tell anyone yet about this,' Lily said looking deep in his eyes.

'I promise.'

Then they walked back hand in hand and kissed goodbye at the stairs outside where nobody could see them.

The next day, Severus went outside in the morning to feel happy alone. He noticed James at the edge of the lake, where he and Lily had stood last evening. James seemed to be looking at something behind Severus. Even before he could turn around a panicked voice shrieked his name.

'Severus! Severus!'

Severus felt like he was falling away into nothingness and then woke up. Woke up in his own house, his own bed and his own miserable life.

'Severus wake up or you're going to be late!' his mother snapped at him.

'Yes mom,' Severus sighed and thought of his dream, which would never come true. His dream that had been so perfect and nice. It was a dream of the Half-Blood Prince.


End file.
